comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cable
Cable & Deadpool is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Cable & Deadpool #36: 17 Jan 2007 Current Issue :Cable & Deadpool #37: 21 Feb 2007 Next Issue :Cable & Deadpool #38: 14 Mar 2007 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Cable' - wikipedia *'Deadpool' - wikipedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Cable & Deadpool #37 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Cable & Deadpool #36 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 1: If Looks Could Kill' - Collects #1-6. "Wade Wilson and Nathan Summers—Marvel’s mightiest mutant mercs—are back, and this time they're stuck with each other! Can two grown men armed to the teeth with deadly genetic weaponry live together without driving each other crazy?! Action, adventure, black humor, black-ops, face-changing viruses, gratuitous France-bashing and lots of gunfire mark the return of two of Marvel’s fan-favorite anti-heroes!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113746 *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 2: The Burnt Offering' - Collects #7-12. "A floating city promises hope for humans and mutants alike! But if Cable plans to be Earth's Savior, will Deadpool accept the role of Judas? Marvel Universe guest stars! Intrigue! Adventure! Big flying fists and loose-lips fun! Plus: The traumatic, tragic and tantric events of "The Burnt-Offering" have left Cable... well, "regurgitated" comes close to summing it up – now Deadpool has to save the day! Even if it means confronting his fear of very BIG-headed villains! And the challenge of finding someone who can fix technology from thousands of years in the future. Someone who fixes things. Mmm...who is the best fixer in the Marvel Universe? If that guest star isn't much of a surprise, we guarantee Deadpool fans will drool when we reveal the BIG head... er.... uh… villain trying to stop him!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115714 *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 3: The Human Race' - Collects #13-18. "With Cable recuperating on his island haven of Providence, who else can investigate when there is "A Murder In Paradise"--? You know who. Say it. Go ahead. Picture it. Deadpool as a detective. Interrogating the most brilliant pacifists on Earth. Monk and Columbo have nothing to fear. Plus: Deadpool is brainwashed by the mysterious group known as the Black Box to become a mindless assassin (which, honestly, didn't take much washing). So Deadpool does what comes naturally to him -- the opposite of what's expected! But hey, where's Cable? And what are Cannonball and Siryn doing in the book?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117636 *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 4: Bosom Buddies' - Collects #19-24. "Deadpool FINALLY gets hired for a job! There’s a missing hard drive, and whoever gets it could very well own the world! Naturally, our Merc With a Mouth is going to find it first, right? Well...only if he can outwit that superspy known as the CAT, and slide by the undulating charms of three gorgeous and deadly snake chicks. That’s right: Black Mamba, Asp and Diamondback are back in business as the B.A.D. Girls! And what’s Cable doing during all of this...? Well, keeping an eye on Deadpool, since whoever owns the hard drive could very well own the world! (Didn’t you read that the first time?!)" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118691 *'Cable & Deadpool, vol. 5: Living Legends' - Collects #25-29. "Our greed for knowledge recreated his telepathy. Our quest to confine him recreated his telekinesis. He has forged a paradise haven that threatens to destabilize countless governments and religions. One man wants to find out what Cable’s intentions are before it’s too late. Guest-starring Captain America! Plus: Cable sees the signs -- omens and portents -- characters gathering, moving across the board like chess pieces...can Apocalypse be resurrected? Can Cable and Deadpool stop it in time? And most surprising of all...what if one of them doesn’t want it to be stopped? And finally, Domino is hired to stop Deadpool’s activities in the Central European country of Rumekistan, only to learn he plans to assassinate the country’s imposed ruler, the international terrorist named Flag-Smasher. Should she stop him? Will her decision be influenced when she finds out DP was given his mission by...Cable?!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120416 *'Civil War: X-Men Universe TPB' - Collects #30-32, plus X-Factor #8-9. "Hot on the heals of both smash hits House of M and Son of M, Quicksilver returns! But is he friend or foe!? Complicating matters even more, the divisiveness of Civil War has spread to X-Factor: Half of them want to cooperate with the government; the other half wants to take a stand against it. It’s Jamie’s choice that may well decide whether X-Factor stays together or cracks apart. Plus: In another corner of the X-Men universe, the Civil War really hits home! What happens when Cable and Deadpool find themselves on opposite sides of the fence, and both refuse to budge? What else: They fight! But it’s not just your usual fun super-hero teeth-chipping spittle-snarling battle. It will change the lives of these two characters forever!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122435 - (forthcoming, May 2007) *'Cable & Deadpool, vol. 6: Paved with Good Intentions' - Collects #30-36. "With Civil War tearing the Marvel Universe apart, only one man can sew it back together: Deadpool!? Well, who else would make the perfect mercenary hero-hunter? In an effort to do his part, Deadpool crosses paths with the Great Lakes Avengers, and slices and dices his way to Daredevil, the Man Without Fear! Plus: What happens when the Merc with a Mouth faces the Sightless Scarlet Sentry? And where does Cable stand in all this? Where he always does: pretending he’s above the fray. Then why is he having a secret meeting with Captain America?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122338 - (forthcoming, April 2007) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Fabian Nicieza. Artist: Reilly Brown. Cable created by Louise Simonson & Rob Liefeld. Deadpool created by Fabian Nicieza & Rob Liefeld. Publishing History First Published as Cable/Deadpool in 2004. Title changed to Cable & Deadpool with issue #25. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Cable & Deadpool #38: 14 Mar 2007 :Cable & Deadpool #39: 18 Apr 2007 :Cable & Deadpool Vol. 6: Paved With Good Intentions TPB: 25 Apr 2007 :Civil War: X-Men Universe TPB: 09 May 2007 :Cable & Deadpool #40: 16 May 2007 News & Features * 15 Jan 2007 - Reilly Brown, Cable & Deadpool * 08 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9112 Odd Couple No More? Nicieza talks Cable & Deadpool] * 08 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8094 Gun Toting Granola Munchers: Nicieza Talks Cable & Deadpool] * 07 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6610 Hand of Providence: Nicieza talks Cable & Deadpool] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Cable & Deadpool Category:Super-Hero